Xellas Metallium
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Xellas reflects.


Xellas Metallium  
  
I took a puff of my cigarette as I peered into an energy ball. Intrigued, and highly entertained, I watched as Xellos and his little Dragon "friend", Filia played chasies in her shop. As always she was chasing him with her mace. They were always fun to watch, Xellos was definitely using his spare time well. Naturally my servant did not know for certain I watched over him as much as I did, and I didn't intend to tell him.  
  
My name is Xellas Metallium by the way, also known as the Greater Beast. I am a Mazoku lord, and one of the few still in existence. Why am I still alive and well? Apart from not crossing paths with Miss Lina Inverse, I thank my good fortune to instincts. They called me a fool for giving the powers of a Priest and General to a lone Mazoku, they said it would spell my doom, but they were wrong.  
  
Xellos is my pride, my treasure, and.my son. Oh, how I desired a son since the day of my creation. For reasons I still do not understand, I have found peace and solace with wolves. Feeding off the desires, elegance and traits of these creatures, I created a pack of servants. These servants were lesser Mazoku; I had not allowed any to be a General or Priest.  
  
The news of Deep Sea Dolphin, another feminine Mazoku lord, creating herself a General and Priest, left me bitter. It was unfair she had mothered before me! Jealous and enraged, I informed my servants they would receive a leader. Enclosing myself in the pits of darkness, my form shifted. Painfully, I let go of a part of myself. A smaller mass of pure evil energy appeared before me. Weakened from the shock I grabbed this energy and concentrated, transported both the powers of general and priest. I would have my son, a son that would be mine and mine alone!  
  
We both floated in the realm of astral plane. I waited till he became accustomed to me.  
  
"I am Xellas." I quietly said to him, "Are you not going to greet your creator?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Your name is Xellos, you are my son," I explained, "You are also my servant, and if you forget this you will be severely penalized. Understand?"  
  
Still silent.  
  
"Say something, Xellos!"  
  
"I.thank you, Lord Beastmaster," he finally said.  
  
Satisfied by Xellos, we exiting the Astral Plane. I presented to Xellos images of humans, fascinated, he too took a human form, as I had. He chose a handsome, slim form, not threatening at appearance. I was pleased; Xellos would make a wonderful spy with such tastes. I ordered him to wander the human world. His goals were simple, to observe humans in their natural habitats.he had to blend in, immerse himself in their lives. He did this for precisely a decade, learning the ways of humans, and their magic. Xellos also picked up on the most amusing ways to irritate humans. Watching him, I knew I was watching a master at work. Oh, how he made me proud!  
  
Xellos proved himself loyal and vicious come the Kouma war. At my orders he destroyed thousands of Golden Dragons without a second thought. He thoroughly enjoyed their death too. War tends to be messy and bloody - something we Mazoku thrive on.  
  
Following the war I ordered my Xellos to destroy manuscripts of the Claire Bible. Seeing as how there were millions, it kept him busy for quite some centuries. For some time the world was relatively peaceful by our standards. Nothing fun happened, such a shame.  
  
A fragment of Shabranigdo, which slept within the Red Priest Rezo, was awoken. While it was exciting for Xellos and I, we resided to not become involved. Lina Inverse stepped in and destroyed out Lord, a shame.  
  
The following year I lent my Xellos to Phibrizzo. Phibby-chan had the half- cocked notion of destroying the world all by his lonesome. To be honest I didn't expect him to achieve it, but what you do you know, L-Sama herself was called forth courtesy of Miss Inverse. In the process, Phibby-chan was destroyed by L-Sama. Our Great Mother chose to not destroy the world. This pleased me. I had so much more wine to sample, and tricks to play on Dolphin!  
  
A recent catastrophe occurred, once again I ordered Xellos to become involved. An arrogant follower, Valgaav, of the late Gaav was causing trouble with an Overworlder. To make matters worse, the follower turned out to be an Ancient Dragon, and the Overworlder and his little friends just had to bring Dark Star here, how rude! Long story short, the world was closer than ever to destruction.and oddly it was my Xellos who had to lend a helping hand on the side of good. Terribly amusing, oh how it makes me laugh!  
  
During his mission, he came into contact with a tea-swigging, bigmouthed, blowhard of a Golden Dragon Priestess who didn't show my Xellos the respect he deserved. She didn't even show fear! Her disrespect openly infuriated him. The looks on his face were priceless! That Filia irritated so at first, however, the more she ticked my baby boy, the more she grew on me.  
  
I knew she'd be the one.the one to finally give this mother, grandchildren. It's only a matter of time.  
  
By: Flora Metallium/Kawaii Amethist 


End file.
